Many types of conventional semiconductor packages include an array of electrical components where the electrical components must be assembled under a prescribed pressure for proper operation. Commonly, the proper pressure to be applied is determined by a complicated internal gauge assembly. See, for example, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,715,632. There are problems with this, however. It requires the construction, placement and maintenance of the gauge assembly, thereby increasing the cost of the package and requires trained technicians. Also, the assembly of the package and gauge must be simultaneous, thereby complicating the task and adding to its inconvenience. Further, the resulting package is often bulky and heavy, thereby restricting its use. Still further, the entire package must be taken apart and reassembled to calibrate, maintain or repair the gauge. Still further, due to heat build-up within the package during use, a cooling system must be provided. The cooling system in conventional packages is difficult to design and construct and is usually inefficient.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.